The Han Solo Affair
The Han Solo Affair |image = TheHanSoloAffair1.png |imagewidth = 250 |imagecaption = Luke attempts to save the day |Directed by = Tony Mines and Tim Drage |Released = April 2002 |Starring = |Genre = |Running time = 2:50 |Language = English |Watch Now = YouTube |Created for = }} The Han Solo Affair, also known as Star Wars: Episode V 1/2: The Han Solo Affair, is a 2002 sci-fi comedy parody brickfilm by Tony Mines and Tim Drage of Spite Your Face Productions.[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0345371/?ref_=nm_knf_t3 Star Wars Episode V 1/2: The Han Solo Affair on IMDb] It depicts a humorous retelling of a part of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back with Luke, Leia and Chewbacca attempting to rescue Han Solo frozen in carbonite.The Han Solo Affair on YouTube It was made for The LEGO Group and Lucasfilm to promote Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. It is the second licensed Star Wars animated short film, following the animated segments in the 1978 Star Wars Holiday Special and preceding the 2003 Clone Wars shorts.The Han Solo Affair on the Spite Your Face website Plot Han Solo, frozen in carbonite, is pull out of the chamber. As Boba Fett prepares to take Han Solo away, R2-D2 fires a shot into the ceiling, covering Boba Fett in sparks and distracting everyone. Chewbacca grabs the carbonite and runs out of the room. Darth Vader sends stormtroopers after Chewbacca and beckons Boba Fett and Lobot to follow, leaving Leia R2-D2 alone. Chewbacca's path is blocked by Lobot and some stormtroopers, but before they can be captured Leia enters from another door and takes the carbonite away from Chewbacca. The carbonite is then grabbed by Boba Fett, then by Lobot, then by Leia again. Leia returns the carbonite to Chewbacca, who runs down another hall. Lobot questions Leia and she points them in the right direction. Darth Vader and more stormtroppers form a blockade but Chewbacca just bowls right through them. To Chewbacca's surprise, Darth Vader has now taken the place of the carbonite. An Imperial Officer now has the carbonite, but he runs into Lobot, sending the carbonite flying through the air. Chewbacca grabs the carbonite and runs, but Leia grabs it from Chewbacca and is captured by the Imperials. With everyone captured, Luke appears to save the day. He grabs the carbonite and runs, but is quickly dogpiled by everyone at once. The carbonite floats free and into Boba Fett's ship, which takes off. Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, Lobot and Darth Vader collapse. Crew *Tony Mines - Writer, Director, Animator *Tim Drage - Writer, Director, Animator *Catherine Johnson - Assistant animator *Jason Graves - Soundtrack *Chi Mason - Title design[https://web.archive.org/web/20070706131018/http://www.brickfilms.com/films/965 The Han Solo Affair in the Brickfilms.com directory] References Category:Brickfilms Category:2002 brickfilms Category:Brickfilms directed by Tony Mines and Tim Drage Category:Brickfilms produced for The LEGO Group Category:Archived brickfilms Category:English-language brickfilms Category:Brickfilms.com Staff Favorite brickfilms Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms on the LEGO Studios website Category:Brickfilms based on Star Wars Category:Brickfilms filmed in the United Kingdom Category:Science fiction brickfilms